Death Will Become Life
by Nevershoutneverluver
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with someone you're supposed to hate? What do you do when you can't help but give in? Read to find out: 2 point of view story lemons later in the story!
1. hunters and smokers oh my

"Holy Crap!" I screamed. "I'm gonna die!" The hunter kept getting closer and closer to me. I was looking cautiously around for an escape route, but there were no twist or turns. Then I saw stairs leading up to an apartment I jumped onto them and started to run, but the hunter grabbed my foot and dug it's claws into it. I feel down the stairs, right towards the hunter. This was the moment, I was going to die. I've seen a hunter kill before I know exactly what's about to happen to me. I covered my face and held my breath. After a few seconds without excruciating pain, I looked up at the hunter. He was just staring at me. Honestly it made me feel uncomfortable. He was laying on top of me with a tight grip around my waist, I didn't try to move if he got angry then, well there'd be pieces of me all over town. Strangely, the hunter wasn't that bad looking, he had long black hair, unnatural looking bright blue eyes, and well not a bad body at all.

……….

This girl kept running from me, I didn't know why but it made me angry. She ran to some stairs and started to run up them, I tried to grab her foot, and accidentally dug my nails into it. She let out a scream. She fell to me feet, and I didn't know what to do. She looked frightened. She looked like a very good mate for me, but she was a human, I might end up hurting her. She was an attractive girl, she had big green eyes, blonde hair, and a curvy figure. I wanted her to be mine very badly, but she did not seem to understand that. I would just have to convince her.

……….

I don't get it, all he's doing is, well smirking at me. I didn't just want to sit there like a helpless little girl so I kicked him in the knee grabbed my gun, and pushed hi down the stairs. Obviously he was pissed. His eyes became narrow, he bared his teeth, and got ready to pounce. I didn't know what to do so I just ran for it. Luckily I saw an open window. The hunter was right behind me so I jumped in, closed the window, and caught my breath for a second. Then I heard something cough. I turned around, " oh shit."

……….

OWW! Bitch! I'm going to kill her! I jumped through the window, and saw her staring at a smoker. Then the ugly thing stuck it's tongue out and grabbed her. I let out a growl, and they both turned their heads. The smoker dropped the girl, and grinned at me. This did not make me happy. I jumped at it I bite its left arm. It grabbed me with its tongue and threw me out a window. Ouch I hit my fregging head this thing is dead I ran towards it about to rip it to shreds, when blood splattered on my hoodie, and the creature fell. The girl was standing behind it with her gun. I tilted my head. She started walking towards the door, but I jumped in front of it before she could open it. I shook my head. She seemed to understand because she backed away from the door. I grabbed her, which made her scream, and put her on my back.

………

He, he saved me? No that doesn't make sense. Wait I well helped him? No no no! I can not help an enemy! A hunter killed my family. I have to leave. The hunter jumped in front of the door and shook his head, I'm guessing that means I shouldn't leave. Then he grabbed me and put me on his back. I tried to get away, but he was to strong. He jumped out the window and climbed on top of the roof. Then he did something that scared me to death he jumped to the next building, then the next, and then another, and then he jumped into a window. It was a little room, some furniture, and a whole damn lotta dirt.

………….

I brought the girl to my little lair. Hmm she was very pretty, and now she was mine. " what do you want?" she asked. I tilted my head. I knew what she was saying, I just didn't know how to say other words back. Whenever I tried all that came out was a growl. I went up to her brought, put my hand on her cheek, and kissed her. At first she tried to break the kiss, but eventually she stopped and gave in. kissing was one of the things I remembered from my past. I asked for entrance, but she denied me. A few seconds later I asked again, but I was denied once more. She broke the kiss. She looked extremely frightened. I saw fear in her eyes I tried to take her hand, but she flinched.

…………….

I hate myself, I'm some kind of monster! How could I kiss a hunter! I gave in. god I should just shoot myself. He tried to take my hand but I moved mine away. He looked sad, and I felt bad. Wait I do not feel bad for this, this THING! But his eyes look so hurt, like he wasn't a hunter I mean what evil hunter has blue eyes, they usually have red or gray eyes. He's different, I just, I just know it. He must remember parts of his past because how would he know how to kiiss, right? And plus he hasn't killed me! What the? I'm crying but, why?

"_Sweetie you have to leave!" my dad shouted. Tears were faking down my cheeks, "why can't you come too!" My mom started to cry to. "honey we need to give you a head start. It's the only way you'll be able to live. I had a little bag with some clothes, my cell phone, my I-pod, and a couple bows. My dad took my hands, babe jst put your I-pod on and run away." I looked away and shook my head. My mom looked into my eyes, " Get out." but mommy.." " LEAVE NOW!!!" By now u was bawling my eyes out and ran out the door. I put on my I-pod and started to listen to the song Pain by three days grace. I turned it up all the way, but I could still hear a hunter, then I heard my mom screaming, then my dad cursing, gun shots, the sound of a hourd, then a tank, a smoker, a boomer. _

I ran into the hunters arms. I could feel his back tense up. Then he become calm and wrapped his arms around me. I felt save for the first time in about 5 months, in a hunters arms. I felt bad, and twisted for being this close to something, like him.


	2. Ohlala

_**Sorry it's took me so long to put up and that it's really short but I've been super busy lately. Thanks for the reviews**__**J**_

**He continued to hold me for another minute or so and then he let go. I looked into his powerful eyes and saw compassion. I saw warmth inside of something so cold. God he was gorgeous. I just met the guy, no hunter, and I'm already falling head over heels for him. Really? On the outside he was scary looking, in a hot way of course. But on the inside, I just knew, he was calling for help. For someone to save him from the monster within him. I wanted to save him. No. I needed to save him. He touched my cheek. And stared into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through me. He moved his body closer to mine, grabbed the back of my head, and started to kiss me. I loved the feeling of his cut up lips to my soft moist lips. It was like water and fire. I wanted him. Every part of his amazing body. I needed him. I never wanted him to let go of me. **

……**.. **

**She was beautiful. She was stunning. She was mine. I inched my body towards her, grabbed her, and let my lips find hers. God I loved kissing her. After a minute she pulled away smiling. She pointed to the bed. Hmm? I wonder what she wants to do th- OH! I couldn't stop myself from grinning to. I threw her on the bed, she let out a giggle. Then I placed my body over hers and started kissing her neck. She seemed to enjoy this. Then she pulled my shirt off revealing all my cuts, she didn't seem to mind very much though. She took off her shirt too. I was kissing her all over, then I got down to her pants. She seemed to understand what I was getting at so she took them off. I did the same to mine. And it happened. We made love. I loved her. This might be the best moment of my life. **

………**..**

**Oh my god I just had sex with the hottest thing in the world. All of sudden I couldn't help but feel, well guilty. My parents were killed by a hunter, and now I'm doing one? This seems wrong on so many degrees. Well he sure seems happy. He cant wipe that grin off his face. Hah. I never thought life would turn out like this. Everything's so screwed up. Damn it. I cannot believe I'm in bed with a zombie. This cant be a good thing. Now can it? **

…………

**Hmm. She looks scared. Shit. This can't be good. Cuddling. Girls like cuddling. Well, I think. I hope. I put my arms around her, she felt tense, but after a second she calmed down. She felt so warm on my cold skin. I liked it. Usually I feel freezing. **


End file.
